Rise and Fall, Roller Coaster
by kyung064
Summary: "Selamatkan aku. Bawa aku masuk ke duniamu, aku ingin bisa bergerak bebas, turun cepat dan meninggalkan semua beban, seperti roller coaster." Mark Lee murid teladan kesayangan guru, eh disayangi dan dimaanfatkan tidak beda jauh. Donghyuck adalah musuh semua guru karena kenakalannya. mampukah Mark merubah Haechan? atau dia yg berubah? [Markhyuck / Markchan / Taeyong Jaehyun / NCT]


**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Rise and Fall, Roller Coaster** **  
Cast:** **Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan), Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun  
** **Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: Romance, hurt, ****slight Angst, School!AU** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Words:  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

 _"Selamatkan, selamatkan aku. Bawa aku masuk ke duniamu, aku ingin bisa bergerak bebas, turun cepat dan meninggalkan semua beban, seperti roller coaster."_

 **. . .**

"Hukum kekekalan massa adalah hukum yang menyatakan bahwa reaksi yang melibatkan perpindahan materi dan energi pada sistem tertutupl massa sistemnya akan tetap konstan, kuantitas massa tidak dapat berubah jika tidak ditambahkan atau dilepaskan secara sengaja. Dengan demikian artinya massa bersifat kekal."

Beberapa siswa mencatat penjelasan dari guru Kang mengenai materi baru minggu ini, padahal libur semester gasal baru saja berakhir. Bukannya bersantai mereka sudah dijejali materi baru yang lumayan berat. Bahkan yang duduk di barisan depan sudah membuka buku paket mereka dan memberi catatan penting di materi yang sedang dibahas.

Terkecuali yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas bagian belakang, dengan santainya ia melipat kedua lengan dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin bagi anak dengan rambut model mangkok berwarna kecokelatan itu, penjelasan guru Kang merupakan dongeng pengantar tidurnya.

Tidak ada yang berani menegur, anak itu punya reputasi cukup buruk di sekolah. Sifatnya tempramental, kadang juga main tangan, kasar, banyak tingkah, penghuni tetap ruang konseling, dan prestasinya sebagai murid dengan nilai paling rendah di kelas tidak dapat dikalahkan siapapun.

"Lee Donghyuck! Jika kau tidak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan saya, silahkan keluar!" nampaknya guru Kang mulai sebal, pasalnya bukan hanya tidak memperhatikan, Donghyuck juga mendengkur pelan. Tapi karena suasana kelas sedang senyap, dengkurannya menggema sampai di area depan.

Namun yang ditegur bahkan tidak bergerak seinchi pun, guru Kang menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasanya semua guru merasakan hal yang sama, tidak ada yang bisa menangani Donghyuck. Bahkan guru sesenior guru Kang pun masih kalah oleh anak itu. Tak ingin Donghyuck makin mengacaukan kelasnya, guru Kang mendekatinya.

Beliau menepuk pundak Donghyuck dengan sedikit keras, "Bangun!" yang tertidur hanya mengucek matanya perlahan, tidak kaget menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi sang guru, dan betapa kesalnya ekspresi guru Kimia tersebut. "Oh, _ssaem,_ " gumamnya santai, seolah tidak terjadi masalah apa-apa.

Anak sebandel Donghyuck, coba saja ada kembarannya di sekolah, mungkin para pengajar sudah memilih angkat kaki. "Kalau kau masih berniat tertidur, keluar dari kelasku sekarang!" bukannya akan takut seperti kebanyakan anak normal lainnya, Donghyuck malah berdiri dengan santai berniat melangkah keluar. "Baiklah _ssaem,_ sepertinya _ssaem_ tahu aku kurang tidur hehe. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku kan sudah ganti nama jadi Lee Haechan, jangan panggil Donghyuck lagi, oke?"

Sang guru menggertakkan rahangnya, sungguh murid yang sangat kurangajar. "Ya! Kata siapa kau boleh pergi begitu saja?" nada suara guru Kang naik, Haechan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kan-kau-yang-mengusirku' ia bahkan tidak menundukkan pandangannya seperti adab yang seharusnya kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah Lee Haechan, kau boleh keluar, tapi kau harus berlutut dengan kedua tangan di atas sampai pelajaran selesai. Kalau kau melanggar—aku tak segan meminta bantuan kepala sekolah untuk memanggil orangtuamu," ancam guru Kang.

Rahang Haechan menjadi kaku untuk beberapa saat, namun tersenyum menyebalkan lagi. "Ah, kenapa orang-orang hobi membawa-bawa orangtuaku ke kenakalan yang kuperbuat? Baik, aku akan melakukannya, dan _ssaem_ tidak perlu menghubungi orangtuaku," dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri Haechan meninggalkan kelas, guru Kang mengintip ke jendela dan Haechan melakukan persis seperti apa yang ia minta.

Sebenarnya ia tidak enak mengungkit kata _orangtua_ di depan anak itu, tapi bagaimana lagi? Hanya kata itu yang membuat Haechan lemah dan menjadi penurut seperti saat ini. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi hari ini."

. . .

Suara mesin fotokopi dan jarum jam yang berdetik saling beradu, hanya ada dua orang di dalam ruangan berukuran tiga kali dua setengah meter tersebut. "Ini," sang pegawai yang menggunakan kaos oblong, kacamata bulat dilengkapi kalung di leher, serta sebatang cigaret dijepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menyerahkan tumpukan lembaran kertas yang baru saja selesai digandakan.

Pegawai itu mematikan mesin fotokopinya dan menyobek sebuah nota penjualan, " _Kamsahamnida, ahjussi._ Nanti guru Im yang akan membayarnya." Orang yang lain tersenyum, ia sudah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh menit, salahkan mesin fotokopi tua yang kerjanya tidak maksimal serta banyaknya dokumen yang harus digandakan. "Ho, tidak masalah. Sudah cepat kembali, ini waktunya pelajaran bukan?"

Siswa itu mengangguk, ia buru-buru keluar dari toko alat tulis mini tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk _blazer_ nya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan aroma asap rokok. Seseorang di rumah bisa menceramahinya non-stop kalau ia kedapatan pulang dengan aroma rokok di badannya, lalu ia pasti terkena serangan _febreeze_ alias pengharum ruangan _._ Sudah biasa.

Ia melewati lapangan basket dan memasuki kantor guru, guru Im meminta tolong padanya untuk menggandakan beberapa berkas, beberapa di antaranya adalah soal ujian tengah semester. Namun sumpah ia tidak pernah mengintip soal-soal tersebut, baginya titipan adalah titipan, ia tidak ada hak meskipun ia bisa untuk menyalah gunakan kepercayaan gurunya tersebut.

Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu, namun ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruangan. Sepertinya beberapa guru disana adu pendapat dengan cukup intens, ia bisa saja menunggu—tapi pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Sementara istirahat sudah habis, bahkan ia tadi tidak sempat menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya ketika Lee Chan temannya datang mengabari bahwa guru Im mencarinya.

Sumpah ia tadi kira ada hal penting yang terjadi, tapi ternyata guru Im hanya butuh anak untuk menggandakan berkasnya. Dari ratusan siswa di sekolahnya, mengapa guru Im menyuruhnya?

'Mungkin bu guru percaya padaku,' begitulah yang ia tekankan dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, kelas biologi bersama guru Han pasti sudah dimulai. Jadi dengan memantapkan hatinya, pemuda berambut kuning itu mengetuk pintu ruang guru sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Disana guru Im berdiri di sudut ruangan, guru Kang yang nampak berapi-api, kepala sekolah Jung yang terlihat berusaha berpikir dengan kepala dingin, dan.. dirinya. "Dia menganggap guru-guru disini hanya butiran pasir pantai apa? Kurangajar sekali, aku heran apa yang diidamkan orangtuanya ketika mengandung bocah itu, kalau begini terus dia tidak akan bisa naik ke tingkat dua, kita sudah terlalu sering _menyelamatkannya._ " guru Kang masih berapi-api.

"U—uh, aku mengantar pesanan guru Im."

Guru perempuan cantik itu buru-buru melangkah mendekati Mark, ia masih cukup muda, tidak terlalu tertarik pada masalah pelik dengan guru-guru senior. Apalagi menyangkut anak yang bukan anak di kelasnya. "Oh Mark! Kebetulan kau ada disini," dahi pemuda dengan _nametag_ Mark Lee itu mengkerut sebentar, untuk apa guru Kang memanggilnya?

Kalau begini caranya, ia bisa makin terlambat masuk ke kelas biologinya. "Ada apa _ssaem?_ " tanyanya sopan, beberapa guru terlihat berisik, termasuk guru Im yang merupakan wali kelasnya. Guru cantik itu hampi mengeluarkan protes tapi tidak jadi, dan malah memegangi pundak anak didiknya itu.

Tapi semua hanya diam, guru Kang adalah guru senior. Tidak mungkin orang-orang melawannya, bahkan guru Kang adalah satu-satunya guru yang dipercayai kepala sekolah. Makanya kepala sekolah Jung hanya diam. "Mark, kau adalah siswa dengan ranking terbaik di angkatan. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bisakah kau memberikan tutor pada Lee Haechan? Dia adalah adik kelasmu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, dan ia harus meningkatkan nilainya untuk tidak tinggal kelas. Nilainya hanya perlu berubah menjadi B saja kok Mark, tidak lebih,"

Mark mengerjap beberapa kali, bukannya dia tidak mengenal Lee Haechan adik kelasnya itu. Sejak hari pertama saja Haechan sudah menjadi buah bibir orang-orang, berbeda dengannya yang dibicarakan warga sekolah karena kejeniusannya, Haechan adalah petaka. Tipikal anak nakal yang sudah tidak bisa ditangani lagi, secara kasarnya orang-orang menyebut Haehan _sampah sekolah._ Dan kalau para guru saja tidak bisa menanganinya lantas bagaimana bisa guru Kang berharap ia bisa memperbaiki nilai Haechan?

"Kalau kau berhasil membuatnya meningkatkan nilai, aku akan memberikanmu nilai lebih Mark." Guru Kang tersenyum, sangat congkak. Guru Im yang daritadi senantiasa diam tiba-tiba maju, "Anda tidak bisa menggunakan Mark untuk hal ini pak! Apalagi menggunakan ancaman, bagaimana mungkin Mark bisa membuat nilai anak itu naik? Pak kepala sekolah, ini tidak adil untuk Mark. Dia akan menghadapi olimpiade, serta kursus yang lain. Saya sebagai guru walinya tidak menyetujui! Haechan bisa saja membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Mark!"

Bukannya gentar, guru Kang malah tertawa meremehkan. "Aku memberikan Mark penghargaan, bukannya ancaman." Jawabnya santai, sekarang malah kepala sekolah Jung yang kesal. "Kang _songsae,_ perkataan Im _songsae_ benar. Tidak adil bagi Mark apabila dia dibawa ke masalah ini, meskipun Mark pintar dan Haechan adalah adik kelas. Kita harus mencari jalan lain yang tidak merugikan pihak ketiga, Mark kembalilah ke kelas. Abaikan perdebatan ini,"

Nampaknya guru bernama lengkap Kang Hodong itu kecewa, Mark diam di tempat. Dengan takut dan gerakan lambat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Uhm.. _seonsaengnim,_ saya—saya rasa saya bisa mencobanya." Suara pelannya membuat beberapa guru di ruangan itu terdiam, "Apa Mark?!" suara guru Im naik tanda tidak percaya.

Namun Mark tersenyum menyakinkan, "Saya akan mencoba membantu Haechan, tapi saya tidak berjanji akan benar-benar membuatnya berubah. Uhm, saya akan menentukan jadwalnya. Nanti baru saya akan menemui—"

"Oho! Tidak usah, kau tentukan saja jadwalnya. Dan temui Haechan sepulang sekolah nanti di ruang konseling, kau memang yang terbaik Mark. Silahkan kembali ke kelasmu, bilang saja aku memanggilmu kalau guru Han memarahi." Guru Kang tersenyum lebar, sang kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Mark terdiam.

Mark sendiri tidak yakin dengan pilihannya, ia hanya berusaha membantu, hanya _membantu._ Langkahnya ia seret mendekati ruang kelasnya, ia menggeser pintu ruang kelas dan mendapati guru Han sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Guru cantik itu menoleh, merasa heran mengapa murid seteladan Mark baru datang setelah kelas berjalan tiga puluh menit lebih lamanya.

Guru itu mengisyaratkan Mark untuk masuk, "Maaf _ssaem,_ guru Kang tadi memanggil saya." Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan, "Ah, pantas saja. Tidak mungkin Mark berniat membolos pelajaran, tidak apa-apa Mark, duduklah." Guru itu menyuruh Mark untuk duduk, dan Mark seratus persen mengabaikan tatapan iri serta penuh hujatan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Hal yang terjadi itu sudah biasa, Mark tidak pernah marah. Lagipula ia memang sedikit merasa perhatian guru-gurunya itu berlebihan, ia tidak pernah meminta semua itu. Namun tentu teman-temannya tidak akan percaya bukan? Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah 'Mark kesayangan semua guru' atau 'Mark adalah anak pintar dan kaya, semua pasti mudah untuknya' padahal tentu tidak seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah ia menangani Haechan nantinya? Bukankah rumor itu benar? Adik kelas itu tak segan memukuli orang yang cari masalah dengannya? Bagaimana nanti kalau ia dipukuli sampai mati? Bagaimana kalu Haechan benar-benar benci belajar dan akan melukainya? Bagaimana kalau Haechan sebenarnya punya gangguan kejiwaan? Bagaimana—ah, Mark bahkan sudah tidak bisa membayangkan berapa hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya kelak.

Oh iya! Jadwal! Jadwal adalah hal penting. Mark punya klub hiphop di hari Senin, ekskul basket di hari Kamis, kursus bahasa Jepang di hari Selasa, bahasa China di hari Rabu. Kok.. sepertinya padat sekali, hanya tersisa hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Tidak, seseorang di rumah bilang _weekend_ adalah hari keluarga, tidak boleh digunakan meskipun untuk urusan sekolah. Jadi Jumat adalah satu-satunya pilihan, tapi.. Jumat saja akan kurang. Bagaimana dengan Selasa? Ia sudah tingkat akhir untuk bahasa Jepang, jadi jam kursusnya akan berkurang. Ya, Selasa sepulang kursus bahasa Jepang. Harusnya ia menambah satu hari lagi, tapi selain Senin dan Kamis, karena ia cinta hiphop dan tidak mau mengorbankan hari yang satu itu. Serta ia pasti sudah kelelahan selepas klub basket. Mungkin Rabu, mungkin.

Astaga Mark, jadwalmu terlalu padat! Kenapa kau masih menerima tawaran itu? Bagaimana nanti kalau kau kelelahan dan nilaimu turun?

Mark memijat kepalanya, tiba-tiba pusing menyergapnya. Sudah biasa, ia sudah sering mengalaminya apabila terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sepele. Mungkin stress, Mark tidak tahu lagi. 'Haish tenanglah kepala! Dan berhentilah menanyakan segala hal!' maki lelaki itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mark tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Untuk pertama kalinya buku catatannya kosong tanpa coretan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mark hanya melipat tangan di depan dada berharap pelajaran akan segera usai.

Tanpa Mark sadari pelajaran guru Han benar-benar berakhir, dan pelajarannya adalah pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah, syukurlah. Setidaknya Mark tidak perlu datang lebih awal minggu depan hanya untuk mengizinkan teman-temannya menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya.

Tunggu, sekarang hari apa?

Pemuda itu melihat jam digital yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kanannya, pukul 2.30 siang dan hari Jumat. Oh satu hal baik lagi, hari ini tidak ada jadwal yang akan menunggunya. Ia bisa sampai cepat di rumah, asal urusannya dengan Haechan sudah selesai.

Mark keluar dari ruang kelas paling awal, kembali mengabaikan beberapa mulut yang membicarakannya tepat di belakang punggungnya. Untung saja Mark tidak sampai tahap di _bully_ secara fisik biarpun banyak yang menyuarakan ketidaksukaan mereka. Keluarga Mark terkenal kaya, mereka takut kalau menyentuh seujung jari saja akan mendapat ancaman balik.

Lagipula banyak kok yang masih menyegani Mark, apalagi posisinya adalah sebagai wakil ketua osis di sekolah. Mark memegang ujung tali ranselnya yang berwarna abu-abu, ruang konseling sudah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. " _Come on_ Mark! _Just talk to him, and make a deal. That's all, relax.._ " gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan mengarahkan segala keberanian, Mark membuka pintu konseling perlahan-lahan. Kakinya hampir gemetaran dan mungkin sudah selembek jeli, tapi Mark menguatkan dirinya. Syukurlah ruang konseling itu masih sepi, ia duduk di sofa berwarna hijau dan memangku kedua tangan di paha.

Mungkin Haechan tidak akan datang, mungkin. Atau mungkin anak itu sudah tau rencananya dan kabur, dan membenci Mark, dan akan menyebarkan rumor buruk tentangnya, kemudian mengancamnya dan.. 'Tidak Mark, berhenti berpikir mengada-ada!' lagi-lagi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memaki diri sendiri.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Mark berubah kaku, ia tidak berani menoleh. "Mark! Kau sudah datang rupanya, nah, Haechan kau duduk disana." Suara berat guru Kang menyapanya, Mark merasa sofa yang ia duduki bergerak sedikit ketambahan beban di sisi yang lain. Aroma citrus tiba-tiba menguar, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menghirup harumnya.

"Nah, Haechan. Guru-guru termasuk kepala sekolah sudah berpikir beragam cara untuk meningkatkan nilaimu. Apalagi, kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Nilaimu berada di bawah rata-rata, aku mengusulkan agar seniormu Mark memberikanmu bimbingan. Mungkin daripada guru-guru yang membosankan, seorang teman bisa membantumu lebih baik bukan? Begitulah, kalian ngobrollah berdua, aku akan keluar."

Dan guru itu keluar, meninggalkan Mark dan Haechan berdua saja di dalam ruangan dengan kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. Yang lebih tua memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, tidak menyangka disambut oleh sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya intense. Oh, sungguh mata itu mengingatkan Mark akan seseorang di rumah, hanya saja mata cokelat itu terlihat lebih lembut dan memancarkan aura kekanakan. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan rasanya hampir sesak, tidak dia tidak boleh menyerah.

"P—Perkenalkan, aku Mark Lee, tahun kedua. Aku yang akan memberikan tutor padamu sampai kenaikan kelas, mohon bantuannya."

Mark tersenyum kikuk, mengulurkan tangan dan memegangi lengannya, menahan agar tangannya tidak bergetar heboh.

Tapi hening, tidak ada balasan. Mark tahu ini pasti tidak akan berakhir baik, mungkin lebih baik ia bilang pada kepala sekolah kalau ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. "Baiklah!" tiba-tiba Mark merasa tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh sang adik kelas dengan hangat, sebelum mereka memutuskan kontak fisik singkat itu bersamaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak memasuki ruangan _laknat_ ini—sumpah ini kali pertama Mark masuk ruangan konseling— ia mendengar balasan dari Haechan, suaranya sedikit cempreng, persis anak-anak yang belum menginjak masa pubertas. Tapi merdu, Mark bukan seorang pelatih vokal tapi ia bisa mengenali suara apik ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara, kemampuan yang aneh sebenarnya.

"Kau.. tidak keberatan?"

Oh mulut bodoh, mengapa kau bertanya macam-macam?!

Haechan nampaknya menyadari kecemasan kakak kelasnya itu, " _Sunbae_ pasti takut padaku? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memukulmu. Aku hanya tidak suka belajar sendirian, bukan berarti aku benar-benar benci belajar." Biar penjelasannya ramah tapi kalimat _'aku tidak akan memukulmu'_ itu terdengar seperti ' _aku akan memukulmu suatu saat nanti_ ' di benak Mark.

Jadi ia meneguk liurnya dengan gerakan lambat, "H—Haechan-ssi, uh, Haechan-ah, aku.. mengatur jadwalnya. Bagaimana kalau hari Selasa dan Jumat mulai pekan depan? Aku sedikit sibuk di hari lain, kita bisa menambahnya di kemudian hari. Uh, kalau kau tidak keberatan,"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak keberatan, _sunbae._ _Call!_ Aku selalu punya waktu setiap hari, ah, kemarikan ponselmu!" dengan sedikit tidak sopan Haechan menodongkan tangannya di depan Mark, lelaki yang frustrasi itu mengerjap pelan dan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih dari sakunya.

Yang lebih pendek menerima dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, sesaat kemudian terdengar _ringtone_ asing di telinga Mark. "Nah, aku sudah bertukar nomor denganmu. Kalau mau mulai hubungi saja aku, dan akan kuberitahu alamat rumahku. Ngomong-ngomong, itu pasti seri terbaru dari merk ponsel paling mahal itu ya?" candanya, Mark menatap ponselnya dan menyimpan kontak Haechan sesegera mungkin. Benar, ponselnya masih baru, seseorang di rumah membelikannya ponsel baru ketika ponsel lama Mark tergores layarnya karena jatuh dari tangga. Mark hanya mengangguk singkat, tidak ingin pamer, karena toh ia dibelikan bukannya membelinya sendiri.

"Dibayar berapa kau untuk membujukku? Apa guru-guru itu memperdayaimu?" suara itu terdengar lirih, namun Mark yang benar-benar punya kemampuan ekstra pada indera pendengarannya jadi diam. Niatnya berpamitan dan pergi secepat mungkin, namun perkataan itu seakan menahannya. "Haechan-ah, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya senatural mungkin, berusaha berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Namun hanya seulas senyum yang Mark dapatkan, "Bukan apa-apa _sunbae,_ sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Pura-pura!

Isi kepala Mark seakan mengamuk, mengatai kalau Haechan berpura-pura, menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan berbohong. Tapi.. senyum manis seperti anak kecil itu mampu memadamkan kobaran api di diri Mark, memaksa dirinya untuk percaya pada Haechan dan membalas senyumnya sebelum berpamitan pulang.

Sumpah ia yakin, Haechan bisa mengelabui setiap orang dengan senyum itu. Itu bahaya, akankah perkataan Im _seonsaengnim_ menjadi kenyataan? Bahwa Haechan akan membawa dampak buruk untuknya?

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia melangkah menuju parkiran dimana sopir keluarganya sudah menunggu. Ia masuk ke pintu belakang dan bersandar di kaca jendela, menetralkan jantungnya yang kembali bertalu tak karuan, kepalanya berdenyut, dan ia hanya butuh beristirahat di ranjangnya sekarang juga. Mungkin ini efek karena ia tidak menyelesaikan makan siangnya, atau kelelahan, entahlah Mark tidak tahu.

Mobil berjalan pelan meninggalkan halaman sekolah, sang sopir melirik Mark lewat kaca. "Tuan muda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sopan, dan si tuan muda hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Kepalanya bahkan berdenyut lebih hebat ketika digerakkan sedikit saja.

Mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Lee yang cukup besar namun selalu sepi itu. Mark melangkah gontai, kepala pelayannya sudah membukakan pintu untuk menyambutnya. Mark sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak menyerahkan tas sekolah serta seragamnya untuk dibawakan ke kamar, jadi kepala pelayan itu hanya menyapanya sekaligus menanyakan apakah tuan mudanya ingin dibuatkan minuman atau tidak.

"Sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menyapanya, nah, itu sosok sedarah yang selalu menunggunya di rumah. Kakak laki-laki Mark yang merangkap jadi figur seorang ayah dan ibu juga. Kakak laki-lakinya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan televisi yang menyala. Mark duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya yang berdenyut ke sofa, sudah tidak separah tadi sakitnya.

Ia merasakan elusan di dahinya, berada di dekat sang kakak membuatnya tenang. Kakaknya itu selalu wangi dengan aroma campuran, _baby cologne,_ aroma deterjen dan pewangi pakaian, serta aroma _febreeze._ Tapi meskipun aromanya macam-macam, Mark suka bersandar pada kakaknya, tidak perduli betapa dewasanya ia saat ini. "Mark, makan siang ya. Mungkin ini sudah terlalu sore, tapi Jaehyun mengirim masakannya ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin makan tanpamu, ya, ya, ya." Suara kakaknya manja, sambil menusuki pipi Mark dengan telunjuk jarinya jahil.

Dan Mark tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada aksi menggemaskan itu. Di dunia ini, hanya kakaknya Lee Taeyong lah yang ia punya. Padahal sebenarnya Mark dan Taeyong itu tidak murni sedarah. Orangtua Taeyong bercerai ketika ia kecil dan Taeyong ikut bersama ayahnya lalu menikah dengan ibu Mark, kemudian Mark lahir di dunia ini. Tapi walau begitu keduanya sangat akrab, apalagi semenjak kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada merenggut nyawa orangtua mereka.

Taeyong yang hanya berjarak lima tahun darinya langsung memfokuskan diri untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga mereka dengan bimbingan keluarga, kemudian fokus untuk mendirikan akademi tari yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil, dan melanjutkan pendidikan S2 nya. Kakaknya terlalu pekerja keras untuk menghidupinya dan Mark, serta mewujudkan cita-citanya. Ia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat di depan Mark dan berlagak seperti seorang kepala keluarga.

Selalu tersenyum dan memeluk Mark dikala Mark kecil menangis merindukan orangtua mereka, menghiburnya, membantunya dalam pelajaran, dan hal-hal kecil lain untuk membahagiakan adiknya. Padahal Mark tahu di beberapa malam apalagi ketika malam peringatan kematian orangtua mereka, Mark mendengar Taeyong menangis diam-diam di ruang keluarga sambil memandangi foto mendiang orangtua mereka, mengeluh betapa lelahnya menjadi direktur muda dengan kemampuan bisnis yang lemah, ingin kembali menjadi anak-anak lagi. Ya, Taeyong hanya memasang topeng kuatnya, tapi pada kenyataan ia tidak sekuat itu.

Oleh karena itu, apabila disuruh memberikan dunia dan seluruh isinya, tentu Mark akan berusaha mewujudkannya untuk Taeyong. Bahkan seandainya mereka berdua sekarat dan hanya ada seorang saja yang bisa diselamatkan, Mark akan memberikan apapun bagian dari tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan Taeyong. Ia berjanji.

Ia memang masih tergolong anak-anak, ia masih bergantung penuh pada kakaknya, tapi ia berusaha jadi yang terbaik untuk kakaknya nanti. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah belajar dengan baik dan menjadi juara agar kakaknya bangga, senyum Taeyong ketika Mark mendapat nilai terbaik, menjadi juara olimpiade, dinobatkan jadi kapten basket, semua itu ia rekam dalam memorinya. Kalau Taeyong bahagia, maka ia akan bahagia pula. Tidak ingin sedikitpun Mark mengecewakan sang kakak.

Maka ia berharap, keputusannya membantu Haechan tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai maupun sifatnya. Semoga saja, karena ia tidak ingin melihat Taeyong kecewa nantinya.

"Minhyungie?" Mark menoleh begitu nama kecilnya dipanggil, mata bulat kakaknya mengobservasinya. Mark tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, syukurlah rasa berdenyut di kepalanya sudah mereda. "Baiklah _hyung,_ ayo makan. Aku juga masih lapar,"

Keduanya berjalan ke arah dapur, ia sudah dapat mencium aroma lezat dari sana. "Woah, Jaehyun _hyung_ masak apa lagi? Sepertinya enak!" ia mengambil duduk, baru saja ia mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk mencicipi makanan buatan kekasih kakaknya itu sebuah tangan sudah menepisnya. "Minhyung, kamu belum mencuci tangan dan kaki. Juga belum berdoa," nasihat kakaknya.

Mark lupa kakaknya pecinta kebersihan, jadi ia melesat ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangan serta kakinya. Kembali lagi ke meja makan dan berdoa dengan dipimpin Taeyong, "Amin." Gumamnya dalam hati dan mulai menjepitkan sumpit ke _patties_ di depannya. Mencelupkan _patties_ itu ke saus mustard dan memakannya, "Wah, enak sekali! Jaehyun _hyung_ benar-benar chef sejati!"

Taeyong mengangguk menyetujui, Jaehyun sebenarnya pegawai Taeyong, mereka kenal karena orangtua mereka adalah kerabat dekat. Namun entah mengapa daripada bekerja di perusahaan sendiri, Jaehyun malah memilih bekerja di perusahaan Taeyong dan membuka restauran sendiri. Dua orang itu sama-sama gila bekerja. "Mark, makan saladnya juga. Jangan menyisakan sayuran," omel Taeyong.

Tawa tanpa dosa keluar dari mulut Mark, ia meraih saladnya dan memakannya perlahan. Tidak pahit sih, tapi ia benci sayuran. Tapi memang bisa apa sih dia? Si bungsu Lee tidak bisa melawan kalau Taeyong yang meminta, ia selalu jadi penurut untuk kakaknya itu.

Dan perhatian kakaknya membuatnya melupakan masalah Haechan tadi, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya baik-baik saja.

 _Semoga._

 **TBC**

Sampah wkwk. Astaghfirullah aku nulis apaan euy:( gatau kenapa pengen nulis yang serius gini:( —padahal belum tau mau jadiin karakter Markhyuck jadi apa kedepannya nanti WKWKWK /plak. Any idea?

Kalau responnya bagus aku lanjutin'-')/

Tapi entah kenapa liat Mark yang polos, pekerja keras, debut berkali-kali itu bener-bener memunculkan image mark itu penurut di mataku. Apalagi dia waktu di sekolah kaya diem gitu, mana anak nct bilang dia bagus di bidang apa aja bahkan nilainya di sekolah juga bagus. Somehow.. aku takut mark itu pet semua orang(bukan dalam artian seksual) tapi serius deh, ngadepin Haechan yang evil banget WKWK dia selalu sabar, ngalah gitu.

Jadi aku pengen gambarin mark jadi teacher's pet, semacem murid teladan tapi nurut aja disuruh gurunya padahal gurunya bisa aja nyuruh orang lain. Dan Haechan.. maaf ya adek adek berdua aku nistain kalian:( aku gambarin Haechannya murid pemberontak, tapi blm tau sih pemberontak yang kaya gimana, kupikirkan nanti XD belum kupikirkan gambaran Haechan seperti apa kaya keluarganya dsb, nanti lah, biar jadi rahasia.

Kira-kira Mark berhasil tidak ya naikin nilainya Haechan, apa nilainya Mark yang bakal turun? Nahloo…

Btw diketik ngebut no edit maafkan apabila ada kesalahan;_;

So, please **Review**?^^


End file.
